


...and Kittens

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, M/M, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having trouble being around Cas once he realizes how he feels about him. To help himself move on, he gets himself a few more responsibilities.</p><p>[Written for bethsbookreview on Tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and Kittens

Without a word, Dean says it all. He says how much he hates peanut butter and jelly, how much he hates perfectly chilled lemonade, how much he hates those damn floral napkins. As he stares at Cas from across the room, he hates the things that are near him. The jelly slides out of Cas’s sandwich and lands on his pinky. Dean thinks he hasn’t ever hated anything so much.

Perhaps a little too impulsively, Dean gets up from the table and walks away. He needs to stretch his legs, get some fresh air, and maybe find something to distract himself. As he walks out of the room, Sam says something that makes Cas laugh. The sound is muffled by a big bite of sandwich, but it’s still loud and short and happy. Dean tells himself he hates that laugh, and he hates the joke that prompted it. Grumpily, he walks from the room, out of the front door, and into the parking lot.

Several blocks go by, but Dean doesn’t feel as if he’s walked anywhere. In fact, when he looks around, the only thing that looks different is the big sign in front of him that says “Animal Shelter”. Dean bites his lip and tilts his head.

On one hand, Dean has never really wanted a pet. He used to have a pet chick when he was younger, until his father found out and made him give it away. Since then, Dean didn’t want the responsibility of a pet. However, now that he really considered it, Dean had grown up a lot since then, and perhaps a pet was exactly what he needed to keep his mind off of Cas. Internally, Dean scrunched his heartstrings and tried to keep everything tucked in and away.

No, he wouldn’t think any more of Cas if he had something to take care of instead. Decided, Dean walked into the shelter.

 

Dean shook his head and waved his hands in front of him.

“No, no, no!” he whispered. “Bad kitty!”

The black kitten sat back and licked its paw, ignoring Dean’s waving hands.

“Stop that, kitty!” Dean whispered louder.

The orange and white kitten pounced on Dean’s toe as it wiggled in front of him. Dean rolled his eyes, tried to shake the cat from his foot, and glanced at his closed bedroom door. He was sitting on the floor against the foot of his bed. Smartly, he’d set up the box the kittens had come from under his desk for them to sleep in. He even found a shallow bowl for them to drink from.

“Kitty, you gotta stop!” Dean said while he put his palm to his forehead with a loud smack.

The two tabby cats looked up at the sound before snuggling back against each other. Quickly, a gray and white kitten clawed its way up Dean’s shirt and onto his shoulder. While Dean gasped at the claws poking him, the kitten continued swiftly up onto the top of his head.

Finally, the white kitten he’d been scolding looked up from where it’d been squatting. Dean sighed and closed his eyes.

“I set newspapers for a reason,” he whined quietly. He glanced at the door again before picking up the kitten. “No more pooping on the carpet, you hear me?”

Suddenly, Dean’s fear was realized. Castiel opened the door and caught him red handed.

“Thanks a lot, kitty,” Dean mumbled.

Before any kittens could make a break for it, Cas closed the door again, sure to stay inside.

“Where did you find so many kittens?” Cas asked in his normal, husky voice. “How many do you have here?”

Cas quickly bobbed his head while he counted.

“Seven?” he asked.

Dean glanced at the box under his desk, where three more pure black kittens were sleeping, their pink noses scrunching with each breath.

“Ten?” Cas verified. When Dean shrugged, the kitten on his head fell down, quickly catching itself by a claw on Dean’s shoulder. “Oh my, Dean.”

Dean sighed.

“I found a shelter, and it was their last day to keep them there,” Dean confessed pointedly. Lowering his voice, he added, “I wasn’t gonna leave them there if it meant…”

The kitten stuck to his shoulder crawled lazily up until it could perch on top of his shoulder. Meanwhile, the white kitten in his hand started to squat again.

“Really?” Dean whispered angrily. “Really, kitty?”

Castiel chuckled, stepped forward, and sat by Dean’s feet. He grabbed the orange kitten from Dean’s foot and stroked it’s nose. It tried to bite his finger, so Cas grinned and dangled his finger for the kitten to catch.

“Do you call them all kitty?” Cas asked while holding the orange cat gently in one hand. The black cat noticed and slowly lumbered toward him.

“Well, yeah,” Dean answered.

“You should really name them,” Cas suggested. “Kittens respond better when they know who they are. You’ll do a lot better training them if you give them names. They wouldn’t defecate on you as much.”

Dean set down the white kitten from his hand and looked at the small brown lumps it had left behind. He shook his head and raised his eyes to look at the ceiling.

“If you want help,” Cas offered, “I could assist you. Not just in naming them, of course. I could help you take care of them.”

Dean sighed long and hard. Dramatically, he glared at the ceiling in a very clear “why, God?” sort of way.

“If you want,” Cas said simply. The black kitten jumped into his lap with the orange one and they both started fighting over Cas’s finger.

Dean pursed his lips.

He’d gotten the kittens to help him get over Cas, not get closer to him. Dean frowned to himself. What was so wrong with the infatuation anyway, he reasoned with himself. So he had a crush on his best friend. No big deal. He sighed and released his grip on his heartstrings. Maybe it would be okay, he told himself.

“Hey, Cas?” he asked. He looked at the brown in his hand and on the carpet beside him. The white kitten hopped onto the newspaper obliviously and laid itself down to sleep.

Cas looked up and hummed.

“What’s Enochian for poop-head?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you have any comments, let me know!


End file.
